This application relates to a combination storage system for use in a bathroom, wherein a magazine rack is combined with a toilet paper holder, and a sliding door conceals the toilet paper holder.
The organization and storage of items within a bathroom environment proves challenging. Typically, toilet paper holders may be placed upon a stand, or mounted within a bathroom wall. In many bathrooms, separate magazine racks are utilized to store reading material. The use of the separate components has sometimes resulted in a cluttered appearance for many modern bathrooms.
While proposed combination elements have been described in various patents, none of these have been truly practical, or themselves aesthetically pleasing. As an example, one proposed system combines a magazine rack with a storage pin for holding a toilet paper roll. However, it would be desirable to provide a more aesthetically pleasing component.